cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/The Retired Characters Hurt and Heal
Instead of doing a poll of who should leave the Retired Chamber, I made this hurt and heal for the people in the Retired Chamber. I have to include Animated Snowman and Mama Red Bird in this, as they are the long lost characters that have been gone, and the retired chamber refugees to participate in. I give credit to some characters I don't own by their respective owners. Anyways, the character who wins this hurt and heal will be able to officially leave the Retired Chamber, and never go back inside. For this hurt and heal, Cutiesunflower Speaker Box will host this, and explain the eliminations and announcements. Retired Characters that are made after this blog is created (like the Chicken McNuggets) are disqualified. Rules *Everyone, except for the creator, can comment to hurt and heal any character. *Everyone starts at 250 HP. *This hurt and heal has a cool down of two hours, so after two hours, you can be able to hurt and heal the retired characters again. If you break this rule, you will get a strike (½ if you hurt and heal a minute early). *The maximum amount of health is 500 HP. *You cannot heal more than one person or hurt more than one person. *If you break any of these rules I shown above, you will be banned from this Hurt and Heal depending on how many times you used. *Unlike other hurt and heals, it will show a dead picture of any character (with the exception of Animated Snowman and Mama Red Bird) when all of their health points are gone. *When the character is overhealed, the character who was healed up will have their health points go down to 75 HP. *Non-retired characters can hurt and heal too, but please make sure for each character to wait two hours before being able to hurt and heal again, just like the original user. Hurt and Heal Types *Normal Heal/Hurt - 5 *Big Heal/Hurt - 10 *Super Heal/Hurt - 20 *Mega Heal/Hurt - 25 Strike Counter This is the strike counter that counts how many strikes a user has gotten when someone broke one of the rules from what is shown above. The max number of strikes is 5. Characters Alive Blue Announcer New Front.png|'Blue Announcer' - 250 HP Blue Bell 2019.png|'Blue Bell' - 250 HP Blue Clock Pose.png|'Blue Bell' - 250 HP Blue Gaty Redesign.png|'Blue Gaty' - 325 HP Blue Rocky 2019.png|'Blue Rocky' - 250 HP Blue TV 2019.png|'Blue TV' - 275 HP Brownie Twins 2019.png|'Brownie Twins' - 275 HP Bursty Top Hat Pose.png|'Bursty Top Hat' - 250 HP Chicken McNuggets Box Pose.png|'Chicken McNuggets Box' - 250 HP Cinema Lights 2019.png|'Cinema Lights' - 300 HP Clam Seashell 2019.png|'Clam Seashell' - 250 HP Crystal Ice Cube 2019.png|'Crystal Ice Cube' - 275 HP Cutiefly Body Pillow 2019.png|'Cutiefly Body Pillow' - 275 HP Cyan Grassy Pose.png|'Cyan Grassy' - 275 HP Dora Puffball 2019.png|'Dora Puffball' - 250 HP Ekac Maerc Eci 2019 Redesign.png|'Ekac Maerc Eci' - 250 HP Fire TV 2019.png|'Fire TV' - 250 HP Frying Pan 2019.png|'Frying Pan' - 250 HP Garrett 2019.png|'Garrett' - 250 HP Grassy TV 2019.png|'Grassy TV' - 425 HP Gray TV Pose.png|'Gray TV' - 250 HP Green Fidget Spinner New Pose.png|'Green Fidget Spinner' - 375 HP Green TV 2019.png|'Green TV' - 295 HP Hay 2019.png|'Hay' - 275 HP Hershey's 2019.png|'Hershey's' - 250 HP Magenta Clock New Pose.png|'Magenta Clock' - 250 HP Mama Red Bird Plush though it looks like Red Bird.jpg|'Mama Red Bird' - 300 HP Marshmallow-Brownie 2019.png|'Marshmallow-Brownie' - 305 HP Microwave Pose.png|'Microwave' - 275 HP Object American Tour Fan Sign 2019.png|'Object American Tour Fan Sign' - 275 HP Object Casual Days Fan Sign 2019.png|'Object Casual Days Fan Sign' - 450 HP Orange Clock Pose.png|'Orange Clock' - 250 HP Orange TV 2019.png|'Orange TV' - 275 HP Pink Clock Newer Pose.png|'Pink Clock' - 250 HP Pink Cloudy New Pose.png|'Pink Cloudy' - 250 HP Pink Ice Cube 2019.png|'Pink Ice Cube' - 350 HP Pink TV Pose.png|'Pink TV' - 250 HP Purple Ice Cube 2019.png|'Purple Ice Cube' - 275 HP Purple Melony Voting Pose.png|'Purple Melony' - 325 HP Purple TV Pose.png|'Purple TV' - 250 HP Red Clock 2019.png|'Red Clock' - 350 HP Red Plate Remaked Pose.png|'Red Plate' - 250 HP Red TV Pose.png|'Red TV' - 270 HP Ruler New Pose.png|'Ruler' - 225 HP Snivy Token Pose.png|'Snivy Token' - 275 HP Troja 2019.png|'Troja' - 250 HP White Clock Pose.png|'White Clock' - 250 HP White Grassy Pose.png|'White Grassy' - 250 HP Yellow Clock New Pose.png|'Yellow Clock' - 275 HP Yellow Grassy pose.png|'Yellow Grassy' - 275 HP Yellow Lollipop New Pose.png|'Yellow Lollipop' - 275 HP Yellow Match 2019.png|'Yellow Match' - 300 HP Yellow Melony Pose.png|'Yellow Melony' - 350 HP Yellow Plate Pose.png|'Yellow Plate' - 250 HP Yellow TV 2019.png|'Yellow TV' - 350 HP Deceased Evil Hat is Dead.png|'Evil Hat' - 56th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) White TV is Dead.png|'White TV' - 57th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Christmas Present is Dead.png|'Christmas Present' - 58th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Princess Yoylecake is Dead.png|'Princess Yoylecake' - 59th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Purple Clock is Dead.png|'Purple Clock' - 60th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Cerulean Clock is Dead.png|'Cerulean Clock' - 61st Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Princess Green Rocky is Dead.png|'Princess Green Rocky' - 62nd Place (Killed by The5thPentagonMade) Object Casual Days Hater Sign is Dead.png|'Object Casual Days Hater Sign' - 63rd Place (Killed by Deletd) Dancing frosty.gif|'Animated Snowman' - 64th Place (Killed by A FANDOM user) Category:Blog posts